Smith Young
Smith Young is a blacksmith and member of the Heroes' Guild. Background Born on the 17th of Frostfall, 4E 179 in Rorikstead, Smith was rasied by his single father, Old Smith Black, after his mother died in childbirth. Old Smith was a very conscientious and caring father, although strict, as he wanted his only son to be a straight arrow and live a good life. He made Smith Young his apprentice and taught him blacksmithing. Smith Young turned out to be a natural and quickly surpassed his father. As a youth, Smith was featured in a local news article when he wrestled a Sabre Cat that had wandered into the village. He was twelve years old. Reportedly, the animal had become so frightened of him that it had pissed itself before running away as fast as it could. He was overweight as a kid and frequently bullied by the other boys in his village. At age seventeen, his father sent him to study for three years at the Bards' College, to learn the arts, as well as higher reading, writing, and numbers. There, Smith demonstrated his incredible talent as a craftsman by building and designing instruments for the students. He was also proved a capable drummer. Smith left the Bards' College as a full bard. He returned to Rorikstead, where he trained for two years more with his father. Once Smith had trained enough to become a master of his craft, he left Rorikstead once again for Whiterun, to a seek a position at the Skyforge, where he could craft weapons worthy of Nordic heroes. At the Skyforge, he was hired on as a journeyman blacksmith. Smith worked at the Skyforge alongside the Grey-Mane family from late 4E 202 to 4E 211, fashioning weapons of unparalleled craftsmanship for the Companions. However, he was secretly envious of the lives of adventure the Companions were having, as Smith had only ever seen Whiterun and Solitude. Thus, when he received an invitation from the Heroes' Guild, he eagerly accepted. The Age of Heroes Smith arrived in Riften in haste, trying his best not to be late for his meeting with the Heroes' Guild, in the form of their representative, Utahsi. He met Eryna, Leyt, and Quen first amongst the heroic recruits, and it ended up being the former and the latter who stood up for Smith when he accidentally destroyed a chair. He got along with Eryna and Quen the most of the recruits. As for Leyt, Smith became wary of the Bosmer after Leyt offered to kill the others for Utahsi. They recruits were led by Utahsi to fight a giant named Vakrus the Burned, who Smith proved very useful against, given the demigod had greater strength than even the beast. However, Smith's inexperience with fighting did show. Personality Smith is quiet and reserved. Despite his great strength and gargantuan build, he is unobtrusive and lacks any boisterous elements to his personality. Kindness comes easily to him. Smith is also studious and dedicated, always eager to throw himself into his work. He has had a simple life until the time of The Age of Heroes and thus is unprepared for the exceptional things he is bound to come across. Due to his incredibly strength and unwieldy size, Smith tries to be as cautious and careful as possible. To his eyes, the entire world is delicate, like glass, able to break apart at his touch. Skills and Abilities Smith is a master blacksmith. He's also a talented carpenter and mason. Smith's easy-going, friendly personality makes him likable, and he is good at haggling and oration. Smith can read and write very well, as well as do arithmetic. Smith has several supernatural abilities. His most prominent and noteworthy one is his strength. Smith is strong enough to bend steel, punch through stone, and lift several thousand pounds over his head. He was shown to be able to knockdown a giant without effort. His superhuman strength also increases the durability of his skin and bones is roughly equivalent to that of a troll's. Smith is capable of surviving falls from great heights. Just Smith's regular strength is much greater than a human's, and he can destroy or damage things when exerting even minimal pressure. He damages silverware just by using it and can break beds just by sleeping in them. Smith bleeds ichor instead of blood. When drunk by someone who isn't him, it works as a powerful curative medicine. Smith doesn't like to advertise this about himself. Appearances * Oink Oink * Smith's Second Story * The Age of Heroes: Day One * The Age of Heroes: Day One (Part 2) * ''The Age of Heroes: Day one (Part 3) * ''The Age of Heroes: The Sins of the Father (Part 1) * ''The Age of Heroes: The Sins of the Father (Part 2) * ''The Age of Heroes: The Sins of the Father (Part 3) * ''The Age of Heroes: The Sins of the Father (Part 4) * ''The Age of Heroes: The Sins of the Father (Part 5) * ''The Age of Heroes: The Sins of the Father (Part 6) * ''The Age of Heroes: The Sins of the Father (Part 7) * ''The Age of Heroes: The Sins of the Father (Part 8) * ''The Age of Heroes: The Sins of the Father (Part 9) Category:Characters Category:Blacksmiths Category:Nords Category:Demigods Category:Songs of Legends Category:Males